bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/The Quest for the Best: Fallen God Edition
The Quest for the Best As in every RPG game, there are good character to use and bad characters to use. In my blog, I will attempt to confirm which of these units, by batch, are the best to have and which ones you could really skip out on. Depending on the popularity I receive on this first blog, I may do more. I will use a prototype rating system for this rating so that I'm not copying everyone elses ratings. For Stats, I go with who has the higher altogether stats of the batch, for everything else I will asign a number rating, and at the end I will base my conclusion off of who has won the most sections. If two units are tied, I will use their invidual number ratings as the tie-breakers. With that, let's get started! The Four Fallen Gods The first group of units I will review are ones that everyone who's been playing the game for a while knows. You know 'em, you hate fighting 'em, but you sure love using them: the Four Fallen Gods! As of this point in the game, Afla Dilith has not been released in Global as a mock unit, and he doesn't yet have a page on the wiki, but I am using the info on Yapboonew's Unreleased Contents page (you guys should go check it out!) Keep in mind, all of these are my personal opinions. |-|Creator Maxwell= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50525 |no = 591 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = The reproduced test unit version of Maxwell, the god that craves destruction and the pillar of the Four Fallen Gods. Using compiled research to make her as close to the real goddess as possible, this unit fell behind thanks to either lack of information, or lack of comprehension of the goddess's real power. However, there is no doubt that she is much more powerful than the average unit. Wielding enough power to rebuild Grand Gaia from scratch, this Fallen God could name herself creator of the new world, giving enough of a glimpse as to the type of menace that Maxwell truly represents. |summon = Child who doesn't fear sin. My will has already faded. Thus, let's try following humans instead. |fusion = My wish. My power, which covers the light... shall beacon the Fallen Gods. |evolution = |hp_base = 4300 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1400 |hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2000 |hp_anima = 6943 |rec_anima = 1802 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 1802 |def_guardian = 2198 |hp_oracle = 5903 |rec_oracle = 2297 |hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |ls = Power of Creation |lsdescription = Large boost in critical hit damage & large boost in damage dealt to weak elements |lstype = Attack |bb = Genesis |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 003 |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Maxwell1 }} |-|Cardes the Malevolent= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60425 |no = 705 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = One of the Four Fallen Gods, this Unit is believed to have been made in Cardes the Malevolent's image. Since information about Cardes could not be obtained after it had been sealed for a long time following its rampage, it was believed that a mock Unit based on him could not be produced. However, his name can be found in the chronicles of the four legendary warriors from Palmyna, proving his reappearance. Though he probably doesn't hold as much power as he did before, surely at least a portion of his menacing and godly powers can still be felt. |summon = My soul has been reborn once again. I'm interested in your power. I'll follow you for now. |fusion = The path has closed... But I shall open it with my power. Power will become my only path. |evolution = |hp_base = 4400 |atk_base = 1300 |def_base = 1500 |rec_base = 1200 |hp_lord = 6400 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 1700 |hp_anima = 7143 |rec_anima = 1502 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 2002 |atk_guardian = 1702 |def_guardian = 2398 |hp_oracle = 6103 |rec_oracle = 1997 |hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |ls = Manipulator's Ambition |lsdescription = Reduces amount of BB gauge needed to activate BB & 20% reduction in damage from Light & Dark Types |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Hidden Dimension |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & boost in Def for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 004 |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Cardes1 }} |-|Zevalhua the Supreme= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60435 |no = 838 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = A mock Unit modeled after Zevalhua the Supreme, one of the Four Fallen Gods. After being defeated by a certain Summoner, Noel was able to gather enough information on Zevalhua to create this Unit. However, after this Fallen God's brutal battle with Afla Dilith, her condition was such that it has now rendered her unable to use the full extent of her powers. Similar to her disciple, Mare, Zevalhua also liked playing dirty on the battlefield, though she actually boasted of plenty of destructive power. |summon = I will not bow to any Summoner, however strong they might be. One day you shall kneel before me… |fusion = You know not the essence of power. Therefore you grant it to me, unaware of the path to ruin… |evolution = |hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1500 |hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 2100 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |ls = Divine Protection |lsdescription = Boost to BB gauge and probable HP recovery when attacked |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Infinite World |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of inflicting a random status ailment |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & adds chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 005 |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Zevalhua1 }} |-|Beast God Afla Dilith= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60445 |no = 933 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4600 |atk_base = 1400 |def_base = 1500 |rec_base = 1100 |hp_lord = 6500 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 1600 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = |hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 10 |ls = -- |lsdescription = Drains enemies' HP when attacking & large boost in damage dealt during Spark |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Resonating Chaos |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & increases all allies' BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Endless |sbbdescription = 33 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & large boost in Spark damage to all allies |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 33 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Afla Dilith }} Stat Comparison To start with, I will do a stat comparison. Since I already linked the units into tabs, I will put all of the units down with their fully imped stats for easier comparison. As far as stats go, Afla dilith has the highest HP, everyone except for Cardes has the same ATK as each other, Cardes has the highest DEF, and Zevalhua has the highest REF. I would have to rate Afla Dilith as the winner of this section since he has the highest HP, is tied for highest ATK, and has the second highest DEF. He may have a low REF, but REF does not play a large part in gameplay. Afla Dilith is tied for the highest survivability by Cardes, who has the second highest HP (being beat by only 100 by Afla Dilith) and the highest DEF of all the units, but with less ATK, Afla Dilith still beats him. Winner: Leader Skills Each one of these units have very different leader skills, which are all good in their own ways. Maxwell is good for high damage, Cardes is good for tough bosses, Zevalhua is good for helping with BB refil, and Afla Dilith gives a huge spark damage boost with his LS. Maxwell gives one of the best damage buffs in the game, increasing critical hit damage by 125% and damage dealt to weak elements by 100%. There are a few 7 star units that give better damage with their leader skills, but Maxwell is probably the best 6 star unit to use as a leader when going for high damage. Maxwell may be lacking in terms of a LS when faced with hard fights, but, I would still use her LS in most scenarios. Rating: 9.2/10 Cardes has one of the best leaders skills in the game for Trials or for certain hard bosses (Mitzug or Fused Demon Garnes, for example) since he reduces damage taken by 20% from Light and Dark units (the best LS mitigation buff in the game) and reduces the amount of BB gauge used when activating BB/SBB, which allows the units to not have to pick up as much BC to refill. However, the lack of bosses that it is effective against makes it a limited LS. Rating: 8.6/10. Zevalhua is the first free unit (other than Paris) who could easily be used as a replacement for Lilly Matah or Diana as a lead. Even though she does not refill as much BC when attacked, she makes up for it by refilling HP when attacked. However, the fact that it only refills HP 25% of the time will hurt her score. She would work well against single bosses or multiple enemies depending on the situation. Rating: 7.8/10. Afla Dilith gives a 75% boost to Spark damage with his LS, one of the highest in the game tied only by Zephu, Behemoth, Galant, Hogar, Dilias, Rosetta, Claire, and Tazer (and maybe some others.) Hmm, come to think of it, that's actually a lot of units with the same LS except that some of them (Rosetta, Claire, and Tazer) have other things as well. However, he also drains 5-8% of damage dealt to enemies when attacking, which can be very helpful as Spark damage is included in the damage drained. Rating: 7.5/10. Conclusion: Maxwell has the best leader skill, giving one of the best attack boosting leader skills in the game and not requiring the enemy to be a specific element. Winner: Brave Burst Maxwell has a 15 hit Aoe BB. Not much else to say, as it does not give any buffs. Rating: 7/10 Cardes does the same thing. Rating: 7/10. Zevalhua has a 15 hit Aoe Brave Burst with a 40% chance to inflict a random status ailment. This is not the best buff in the game, nor is it very reliable, but it is still a fairly high chance since each status ailment has a 40% to be inflicted (from what I understand.) Rating: 8.4 Afla Diltih has a 15 hit Aoe Brave Burst that does two things that the other Fallen Gods do not do. His attack is a Fire, Water, Earth, and Dark attack, which would add a great amount of damage to many enemies that would have not been affected otherwise. Additionally, he adds 5 BC to all allies BB guage, which isn't the best fill in the game, but is not bad. Rating: 9.2. Conclusion: Afla Dilith, with two buffs being added on his BB which otherwise is identical to the other Fallen Gods', giving him an advantage to them. Winner: Super Brave Burst Maxwell has a 33 hit Aoe SBB which boosts critical hit rate by 30% for 3 turns. This is not the best critical hit rate up in the game, nor is it very reliable, but it does help. Rating: 7.9/10 Cardes has a 33 hit Aoe SBB which boosts DEF by 50% for 3 turns. This is not the best DEF boost in the game, nor does it help a lot since it does not boost DEF even close to as much as some units can. However, if no other DEF buffs are on the team, it is still useable. Rating: 7.7/10. Zevalhua has a 33 hit Aoe SBB which has a 30% chance to reduce the enemies DEF and ATK by 30% each. Reducing ATK helps to reduce damage and helps the unit taking damage to not die and keep refilling BB (if Zevalhua is leader.) Reducing DEF helps to kill the enemy faster, but as enemies usually have low DEF it wouldn't help by much, and there are units who can ignore DEF entirely. Also, a 30% chance to inflict both of these ailments is a pretty unreliable chance. Rating: 7.7/10. Afla Dilith has a 33 hit Aoe SBB which boosts Spark Damage by 90%, which is the best in the game even beating Rosetta and Claire's SBB (although Claire's UBB boosts Spark damage by 130%.) The fact that this does not have any other effects hurts the score a little, but not by much. Rating: 8.4/10. In conclusion, Afla Dilith has the best SBB of the Four Fallen Gods. His SBB is the only one other than Cardes' SBB that is dependable, which makes it good, but the fact that it is the best buff of it's type in the game is really what clinched it for him. Usefullness Next, I will discuss how useful each unit would be in different areas of the game. There are 5 areas for usefulness, Arena, Grand Gaia Chronicles, Trials, Raid, and Frontier Hunter. If 2 units are tied, the tie goes to the one who had a higher rating on the one they didn't win on. |-|Arena= As sub units, none of these units are entirely bad, as their survivability is fairly high and their attack isn't too bad. However, as leaders, only 1 of these units would be useful. Here are my choices for Arena usefulness. 1: Zevalhua (for leader skill) 2: Maxwell (has the highest normal hit count of all of them.) 3: Afla Dilith (highest ATK of the two remaining) 4: Cardes (has a low ATK and hit count.) |-|GGC= As sub units, all of these units would be good choices to use for any of the GGC because they have high hit counts on their BB/SBB and do a lot of damage. Some of them have good LS for GGC and others you can still use, but must prepare accordingly. Here are my choices for GGC usefullness. 1: Zevalhua (LS keeps BB refilled and SBB can help with survivability.) 2: Cardes (LS would help with surviving Magress and Atro and keeping BB refilled, and SBB boosts DEF.) 3. Maxwell (LS COULD be used in a YOLO squad, but is not very effective. SBB is unreliable.) 4. Afla Diltih (LS has bad survivability, SBB doesn't boost damage by enough to make a YOLO squad out of.) |-|Trials= As sub units, none of these units would be BAD for Trials, but none of them are neccessarily good either. However, they have some great LS. Here are my choices for Trial usefulness. 1: Cardes (Perfect for a lead, except in the EX and X trials where the enemies are not Light or Dark. SBB increases survivability.) 2. Zevalhua (LS keeps BB refilled and SBB can help with survivability.) 3. Maxwell (LS could be used in a pinch to kill the bosses, but only with the right units ans the proper planning. SBB is unreliable.) 4. Afla Dilith (LS doesn't help much, SBB doesn't help much.) |-|Raid= In Raid, it is always important to have many buffs available on your team, so these units are all useable as a sub, but their LS is what separate the strong from the weak. Here are my choices for usefulness in Raid. 1. Afla Dilith (LS gives good boost to damage. Paired with his SBB, a lot of damage can quickly and dependably be inflicted.) 2. Maxwell (LS gives good boost to damage. SBB is not as reliable as Afla Dilith's, which is why she lost.) 3. Cardes (LS is useful against certain bosses, SBB slightly increases survivability.) 4. Zevalhua (LS isn't as effective as some units', SBB doesn't have a high enough chance to help.) |-|Frontier Hunter= In Frontier Hunter, three main things give high points: Sparks, Elemental Weakness Damage, and Damage. Here are my choices for FH usefulness. 1: Afla Dilith (LS gives the best Spark Damage boosts in the game, SBB gives additional Spark Damage and uses 4 different elements to attack.) 2: Maxwell (LS gives huge damage boost, SBB gives higher change to crit.) 3: Zevalhua (LS helps with BB refil, SBB can reduce damage taken.) 4: Cardes (LS might help with some enemies, would help keep BB refilled) Winner: Conclusion To recap, here are the winners: Stats: LS: BB: SBB: Usefulness: Three for five? I think I see a winner!! Congratulations Afla Dilith on being the first winner of "The Quest for the Best!!" Tune in next time? Like this? Hate this? Leave feedback below!! Category:Blog posts